


Price For A Prince//Reed900

by RKCourtney900



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Character Death, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Fluff, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, Implied Sexual Content, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Reed900 Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RKCourtney900/pseuds/RKCourtney900
Summary: Gavin works as a detective in Detroit alongside his work partner, Tina Chen.The stress of some murder cases stresses him out and Gavin bumps into a stranger from another land.Niles is a prince from Ranine, who is travelling the world for a break from the crown, alongside his older brother Connor. With their father retiring as king, Niles has to step up.Connor was the runner up however a relationship with a duke called Hank made him unable to do so.Gavin is swept away by the Prince, despite the consequences it has
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 7





	Price For A Prince//Reed900

Another dead end.Another injustice.It was underrated to say that Gavin was stressed, since he was close to jumping out his office window.

He was lucky to have Tina by his side to stop him from doing so, setting down a cup of coffee for him or even taking Gavin for a walk. And that seemed to be the plan today.Gavin knew this because of how he watched Tina stand up and out on her jacket, and it didn't take long before she cocked an eyebrow to the male to make him follow.He obliged. 

The closest park to the station was the Rogue park. The pair loved it because of the beautiful view it was.Not many people visited early in the morning too so it was great.It just turned 11am when they arrived. Gavin had arrived early to work to crack the case but it boggled the males head and just frustrated him to no edge. 

"Gavin...I think we should leave the case for a bit, or at least give it to someone higher up...this is your second case in a row to have a dead end..it's clearly stressing you" Tina spoke softly, admiring the flowers as they walked.

Gavin wanted to argue but he knew it was true.He was a great detective but not every case can be solved. He did all he could.Gavin nodded, stopping to sit down on a wooden bench that was lined up to face rows of beautiful flowers, all blooming in many different colours. 

"I just..don't like the idea of the person behind it getting away with it, Tina"

"No one does,Gavin...it's unfair for the victim and their family..."

A burst of laugher brought Gavin and Tina out of their sad mood, making them turn their attention onto a small group coming into view from behind the fountain.It wasn't often that groups visited the park so early in the morning. 

The first person who could be spotted was a tall and dark gentleman, wearing a black tailcoat.He was walking backwards as he examined a map, mumbling things that the pair couldn't hear.The second person was smaller than the first, wearing a light blue sweater with blonde hair. He stepped out and pulled the first male forward to stop him from trampling on the flowers growing on the grass. The third was a female with short blonde hair, wearing a short white press with flowers planted all over it. How suiting. 

It was the last person that caught Gavin off guard. Tina recognised the expression on the brunettes face. She knew what she had to do

"...he's...pretty..hot"

"Gavin,get your jaw off the floor"

Gavin chuckled,glancing over at Tina to flash her a smile before looking back over at the stranger. 

He had dark brown hair that was brushed to one side with one disobedient curl at the front, brushing across his forehead. His clothing consisted of a black button up shirt and trousers, a silver watch with tints of teal on it sitting on his left wrist. From where Gavin was sitting he could see that his eyes were a nice blue colour, though he wished that he could see them closer. Gavins heart pounded

"Is this what we call a gay panic?"

"Tina you should know that it is...you're a lesbian"

"Eh!Lesbian panic and a Gay panic are different things.... A lesbian panic is when we lock eyes with a girl across the room and debate for half an hour on whether she's straight or not and then never make a move"

Gavin snorted at that, tearing his eyes away from the beautiful stranger

"That isn't very productive"

It seemed like Gavins snorted got the groups attention. Gavins heart dropped down to his stomach. The blonde male made their way over to them, giving the pair of them an awkward smile 

"Hi!Excuse me but....we're lost... We arrived here this morning and got settled into our hotel but then it turned out that the map we had was old..we expected a museum here" The stranger spoke quite timidly, soon being joined by the male with the map

"Oh that got knocked down around ten years ago and it got replaced with Rouge Park..the museum got moved about twenty minutes away from here"

Gavin shrugged as he spoke since it was common knowledge. However he gave them the benefit of the doubt since they're tourists.And mostly because the 'hot' one was staring at Gavin.

"Aw damn it..sorry to bother you...can you give us the directions?" Tina listened to the blonde before a plan seeded in her head, causing a smile to spread across her face. It didn't take long before the brunette caught onto Tina and knew that she was planning something.

"Oh we can lead you there, we have time and it'll be a pleasure"

Tina perked up. She bolted from the bench, scaring the blonde male and making him cling to the map man. 

"Hehe sorry,I'm just very energetic...anyways I'm Tina, my friend here is Gavin"

All eyes turned to Gavin so he gave them an awkward wave and a smile. The group soon introduced themselves as Simon, Markus, Kara and...

"Niles, nice to meet you"

Gavin was glad that he can now put a name to the very handsome man in front of him. The man extended his hand to shake Gavins hand, though Gavin didn't question the formality. 

\-------------------------------------

Tina had a surprising amount of knowledge about the statues however Niles seemed to know about the paintings. Famous paintings were displayed however they were only copies, of course. 

"Ah yes...a /copy/ of Girl with a Pearl Earring by Johannes Vereer in 1665,also known as the Girl in the Spotlight..in 2018 an international team of art experts spent two weeks studying the painting in a specially constructed glass work shop"

Gavin gawked.He only shut his mouth when Tina leant forward and shut his mouth for him. 

"How do you know so much about paintings, Niles?"

Gavin believed that he was asking a simple question,but the small frown. Though it wasn't an upset or an angry frown, Gavin could only describe it as Niles being in thought. The group look over at Niles and finally the woman, Kara, steps forward

"Have you heard of a place called Ranine?"

Gavin thought for a moment whereas Tina had a clueless look on her face. Finally it clicked

"Oh!Right yeah the small country. Famous for some of it's artists, boat racing and...pears...I believe"

"Gavin how do you know that??" Tina laughed a kittle as she turned to face him

"I used to have a pen pal from there years ago...he had a love for the pears"

Niles smiled fondly, clearly happy with Gavins answer. He gave him a small nod as he tucked his hands behind his back 

"Well...you see..we're taking a break from royal duties..but please don't tell anyone"

At this Tina immediately bowed.Paused.And then curtseyed.

"Tina..what are you doing?"

"You heard what they said..." 

"Royal duties doesn't mean they're royal"

It was silent for a moment.Then Gavin realised that all eyes were on Niles,who just gazed back towards the painting with a small smile. It was as if his friends were waiting for him to speak, which actually did end up happening. He sighed before turning towards Gavin and Tina. Though Tina wasn't blind to how his eyes lingered on Gavin more

"I'm Prince Niles of Ranine, it's a pleasure to meet you"

And with that he bowed, which forced Tina into the loop of bowing and then curtseying again. Poor girl didn't know which one she should do.It made an amused smile on make it's way onto Gavins face. 

"So that explains why you're attractive. Too good to be true" Gavin couldn't believe that he said that, immediately covering up his mouth as his cheeks flushed. Tina burst into laugher, Simon let out a small gasp and Kara turned away to admire a painting instead, whereas Markus didn't really respond.Niles however had a faint smile on his face as a blush spread to his cheeks

"Not all princes are attractive, Gavin...but thank you for the compliment"

"It just came out....sorry"

"So you didn't mean it?" Niles raised an eyebrow. Gavin felt himself getting flustered

"Of course I..I meant it....Tinnaaaa help me out"

Tina just saluted and winked at him before joining Kara in painting admiring, though she made sure to keep an eye on Gavin. 

"Well then..I appreciate it..you're attractive too"

Gavin rubbed the back of his neck and snorted.It made Niles wonder on if he said anything wrong. Well. That was until Gavin looked up at him sheepishly with a smile and a blush 

"There's no way you'd say that to me..."

"Why not?"

"I don't deserve it"

Niles stepped forward.Markus and Simon eventually left the two of them and that certainly didn't stop Gavins heart from wanting to pound and break out his chest

"And I did?You're being silly...you know what...join us after this for lunch at our hotel..it'll be our pleasure 

\--------------------------------------

" Detroit has 5 star hotels?...Really?My wallet just shudders at the sight of this"

"Gavin, your wallet shudders at anything worth more than 10 dollars"

That earned Tina a punch in the arm from Gavin. They were looking up at a tall white hotel with a red carpet leading through the open doors.People were well dressed and well mixed, walking together as some checked in, checked out and went into the downstairs restaurant. Once they stepped inside Gavin felt like he didn't belong. There was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling and the tiles besides the carpet was so shiny that he could see himself in them. Kudos to the cleaning team

"You wallet shouldn't worry, I'll pay"

Niles placed his hand on Gavins lower back as he lead him inside. It was unnecessary but Gavin certainly wasn't going to tell Niles to keep his hands to himself. It was not because he's a prince, it's because his touch sent electricity down his spine

"I'll owe you one"

"You'll....owe me?Gavin that's non sense"

Suddenly Tina gasped and pulled out her phone 

"Shoot, we need to check work.....Oh I'll text Fowler and tell him that we're using our vacation day, he'll understand" 

"Oh, you was working?"

Niles glanced between Tina and Gavin curiously. Gavin pulled out a badge out his pocket with a big smile. He was proud of his job because he enjoyed it, sure it had stressful cases but it also had cases with happy endings too.Niles smiled,almost amused 

"You're a detective?Oh my, don't arrest me"

"I don't have a reason to arrest you...unless you just like the handcuffs then that's fine by me"

Gavin teased.Once again the blush returned on Niles face. Simon however looked confused, furrowing his brow as he tried to make sense of it.He was quite innocent so he couldn't wrap his head around it

"Handcuffs?Oh please don't arrest Niles, handcuffs would hurt his wrists"

"That's the point, Simon...ignore them, you're too innocent for this" Markus spoke as he placed too hands over Simons ears, helping to steer him away from the Prince and the Detective

"My my, Gavin, that's flirty of you.And bold too"

"Why?Are you not into men?Did I offend you?"

Niles waved his hand in dismissal, sliding his other hand up Gavins back to pat it "I called you bold because of how you seem to sense my bisexuality.Don't worry....you can get as flirty as you want"

"What can I say, I have a gaydar"

A look of pure confusion hit Niles face. It was so sudden that it made Gavin want to snort. Of course he didn't mean for it to seem as if he was mocking the prince but he had never seen someone so confused by the word gaydar before

"Gaydar?" 

"Gaydar, yeah...I can just sense people who are into the same gender"

"Oh...Oh!Gay Radar!That's clever"

Gavin grinned before bowing, half as a tease and half serious "Why thank you...though it isn't a my word mash up, but yeah. I'm a walking gaydar"

\-------------------------------------

Tina and Gavin couldn't believe their eyes at the food. Tina almost cried because a dessert she had looked like a small bear and she didn't want to destroy it, though once she started to eat it she couldn't stop. Gavin couldn't even tease her since he was the same way with food. Though Gavin kept thanking Niles at every opportunity he got

"Gavin...you apologise one more time and I'll have you beheaded" Niles frowned, folding his arms across his chest and giving Gavin a glare. Gavin moved a hand to his own throat as his eyes widened

"Beheaded!Niles you can do that!"

"Off with his head"

"Nooo!"

Gavin jumped up like a deer on the side of the road. Soon Niles' frown cracked up into a smile and he laughed. Kara scolded Niles

"Niles!You scared the living day lights out of him"

"Ehh...Sorry Gavin, I couldn't miss the opportunity"

Even Tina started to laugh and soon the table joined in too. Gavin sat back down and laughed at how stupid he was, though his cheeks couldn't stop from flushing in embarrassment

"I hate you"

"What are you going to do about it?Arrest me?"

"Well...no but...I don't wanna be beheaded but I'd prefer for someone to be against my throat"

Markus naturally covered Simons ears and even helped him finish off his dessert.Niles let his eyes wonder over Gavins face, trailing down to his neck. He watch as Gavins adams apple bobbed when he swallowed 

"And why would you want a foot or an elbow on there?"

"Ewww not those"

"Then be specific"

"...you'll find out when you'll find out"

Gavin smiled. He didn't want to be all sex talk with the prince.He wouldn't even do this to a normal guy in a bar, sometimes he didn't even plan on going home with them...but Niles is different...Not because Niles is a prince but because he makes his heart pound like no other

\-------------------------------

"Awww, I better be off home,I have my dog waiting at home for me" Tina spoke as she walked to tbe entrance of the hotel with Gavin and Niles.The rest of the group decided to go check out their rooms

"You have all day for th-" Gavin was going to talk further but he noticed the sneaky glint in Tinas eyes

"Okay..you better see your dogs"

Tina made a grand entrance with a big bow, turning on her heels and jogging out shouting "See you at work tomorrow"

And now it was just Gavin and Niles. The taller male let out a soft hum as he started to walk towards the elevator, gesturing for Gavin to follow him.Even that was fancy, having a soft red felt floor and even wallpaper, plus it was quite spacious. Around each button was a golden rim and the back part was mostly just a large mirror. Niles adjusted the curl on his forehead whilst Gavin fidgeted 

"Where are we going now?"

"Just my room"

At that moment Gavins face could of been compared to a tomato or even an apple. He stared up at Niles 

"Y..You're room??Phck really?"

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that curse word"

"S..Sorry" Clearly the idea of the two of them being alone in a bedroom made Gavin flustered, nervous even. Many things crossed his mind

"...I'm just going to show you the view from my room, don't worry....I don't have anything scandalous planned just yet"

And just like that the doors opened and Niles lead Gavin to his room. Gavin was just expecting a big bed with a large window but he was wrong. The room was HUGE!There was an l-shaped couch in the middle with a rug and a coffee table, not too far from a fire place.There were a few steps that lead to the bed, which is just as big as Gavin imagined though the headboard had gems placed on it,pressed into the silk. There was a closed door to which Gavin assumed for it to be the bathroom.

"Wow....this room is just...wow" 

The detective took it all in and Niles let him, moving to open another door that lead out to the balcony. It was just big enough to have a table with two chairs but it had a great view. 

"I swear if I gasp one more time then my lungs are gonna give out on me"

Gavin laughed as he joined Niles,looking out at the view. The princes hand returned to Gavins back. Sure enough his room faced the buildings down below, stretching out to the horizon. The busy roads down below looked like ants.Gavin imagined that the view would be more spectacular at night though

"Hey I can see my work place from here"

He spoke as he leant on the railing,pointing to the DPD. Niles followed his finger before he looked over at him

"So...Gavin...tell me about work"

"Only if you tell me about your royal life"

Niles gave him a smile that can only be described as being aloof

"Deal"

\------------------------------------

Pretty soon an hour turned into two, than three, than four.It turns out that both of their lives had enough material to fuel a conversation this long.Gavin had his cases, difficult suspects and happy stories.Niles had his family, difficult Lords and Ladies and royal balls. 

"I'm so sorry to hear about your more recent case..though, I'm glad that you turned up at the park"

They had moved inside and were sat on the couch, having a glass of wine each. Niles watched as he delicately swirled his around the glass, making sure that he wouldn't spill any

"You are?"

Niles nodded, placing the glass on the coffee table and clearing his throat. Once again the face of thought returned.Gavin thought it was cute

"Yes...I'm not here for very long so it's nice to meet new friendly people...you didn't approach me because I was a prince, you didn't know.. You didn't want anything from me...I just felt...."

"..free?" Their eyes met. Blue into grey. Gavin swallowed.The prince slowly nodded, a smile making a way onto his lips

"You took the words right out of my mouth"

Gavin gently glided his finger around the rim of his glass, not noticing how Niles glanced down and swallowed at the sight. He stiffened up a little 

"...we...seem to rid the others stress"

"Yeah I guess...it's nice to get away from it all"

The detective looked up so Niles had to look away from his glass. It was as if the energy in the room shifted.Not for bad of course. Niles swallowed again

"....alone time is great but being with you makes me feel like a normal person without the crushing responsibilities of the crown on my head" 

Gavins breath hitched

"That sounded romantic"

They both blush. Gavin didn't even realise when Niles had become so close to him,perhaps he was always like that or maybe he moved closer.Gavin wouldn't know. Gavin moved to set his glass down too, leaning forward to do so. His hand was placed on Niles's knee as support but the Prince placed his hand over Gavins

"Maybe it was meant to sound that way"

"Niles"

"....do you mind that I'm a prince?"

Gavin raised an eyebrow at the unexpected question before he shook his head

"No not as all...you seem like a great guy to me, prince or no Prince"

"That...means alot actually"

Niles lightly squeezed Gavins hand and shifted closer.And Gavin is definitely having a gay panic, his heart pounding as his eyes fixated on Niles. His mouth was slightly agape so Niles smiled, pushing two fingers under his chin to close it

"You'll catch flies"

His eyes flickered from Gavins eyes to his lips, then back again. He swallowed. It only took for Niles to move his hand to the side of Gavins face to pull him closer into a kiss. Their eyes fluttered shut. The kiss was slow and sweet, making Gavin wrap his arms around Niles. He was on cloud Nine, or more like on Cloud Niles.

When it ended, they both smile

"Gavin?"

Gavin hummed in response, scared that his voice will act up. It tends to crack or break when he's overwhelmed with happiness, either that or it goes really high pitched. 

"I want to see you again..I'll see you as often as we both can before I leave. Is that okay?" 

Gavin nodded

"...are you okay to talk?" Niles teased, forgetting about the wine left on the table.If he could he would of chosen to drink Gavin instead, but he wanted to wait

" Y..Yeah...mmm..kiss m..me again...please"

It was as if Gavin was under Niles's spell,leaning forward for another kiss. He wasn't sure if kissing a /Prince/ was a good idea but he was Niles as a down to earth man, someone who'd help anyone.He was just so happy that someone as amazing as Niles had kissed him and honestly?He wanted to milk it

\----------------------------

"Well I better leave, Niles...it's getting late and I need to feed my cats"

"Well say hi to Marlie for me and give her all the belly rubs"

Gavin nodded and smiled, standing up from the couch. Niles walked Gavin to the hotel doors.Gavin didn't want to leave. Niles wanted him to stay but they had to part ways.Gavins smile said it all. The prince leant fown and kissed the brunettes cheek

"Take care...when you're available tomorrow come here...we can exchange numbers this way and.....well I need to see you again"

The smaller male nodded, saying goodbye before he walked out. Niles watched him leave as Gavin kept glancing back with a goofy smile. 

Gavin met a rouge prince in Rouge park, that's a story he'll never forget

**Author's Note:**

> Should this be a book?Idk


End file.
